


Birthday Bake-off

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Ficlet, Food, Food Fight, Mood Board, Multi, birthday bakeoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Created as a birthday gift forbaggijaggi9/22/2018





	Birthday Bake-off

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a birthday gift for [baggijaggi](http://baggijaggi.tumblr.com) 9/22/2018

The work surface was dusted with flour and spices. Splotches of colored icing and tiny puddles of vanilla extract added to the topography; and the kitchen was anything but quiet. Sam had the speakers blasting Earth Wind & Fire and Natasha had been filching Bucky’s ingredients.

In direct contrast to the chaos, the air smelled sweet and tantalizing. The idea had been to craft a birthday treat for a friend and somehow things escalated into a bake-off.

Sam started it. Bucky would insist this to be true and he’d strongly imply — with a pout or with playful kisses — that Tasha agree with him. He was relatively sure that mission would be a piece of — well — cake.

The banter was smooth leading up to the challenge. Bucky’s ma’s cake recipe was “hands down” the best  _he’d_ ever had.

 _But you haven’t had my grand mama’s Hummingbird Cake — I bet you a week of dishes_ and  _breakfast in bed that your mama’s what was it? Applesauce cake? Won’t stand up against that._

 _Tasha_ on the other hand, had smiled with a mischievous glee and started pulling together honey, butter, and cream, tantalizing Bucky’s palate with promises of her version of a Honey Cake.

They agreed nobody would know it was a bake off, making the genuine reception of the treats at the small get-together the clear and impartial judge.

Of course, there was some flour flying out of the bounds of the bake. Sam started that too.

He’d approached Bucky from behind and stepped in close, not a breeze could pass between them. It was a lascivious offer coupled with a teasing request to  _taste this_.

Bucky, fool that he was, trusted Sam a little too much and wound up with a face-full of flour and the giggles of his favorite people.

Bucky bided his time — not exacting his revenge until the icing was at it’s perfect consistency. He was a good shot, flicking a spoonful across the kitchen at the center of Sam’s forehead. Oh, the look of shock was a bonus reward.

Tasha’s sweet  _kiss it better while licking the sticky sweet blob away_ compelled Bucky to dab a smear across her cheek and race to beat Sam to kissing it away.

All in all, the bake went perfectly. The cakes were show stopping and promised deliciousness. The trio worked together well on the job and off, and managed to return the kitchen to its traditional sparkling clean.

How did they fare?  _Everybody_ won, if the smiles and loosened trousers were any indication.


End file.
